Not home yet
by Ponchygirl
Summary: Ok, there are three chapters instead of two this time. Chapter 1 Not home yet: Ponch and his family are late getting home. Chapter 2: Overjoyed: Ponch spends the day with Jon. Chapter 3 Pickles: There is a pickle eating contest at Central.
1. Not home yet

Not home yet.

Jon sat in the car, waiting for Ponch to come home. He would be home in about an hour. He sat there and waited…. And waited. Soon he thought he saw Ponch's car. He was wrong though. He was starting to get tired of waiting. He fell asleep. Then his phone began to ring.

"Hello," Jon answered tiredly.

"Hi, Jon. I am so sorry, I won't be home until tomorrow. We had to stop at a hotel for the night, the weather is terrible," Ponch said. Jon was really sad,

"Ok, well, hurry home. I miss you," Jon said. Ponch felt slightly bad.

"Jon, as soon as I get home...I promise I will spend the whole day with you," he said.

"Thanks, Ponch, you're the best!" Jon said. Then sat back in his seat, and sighed loudly. "Not home yet," he said quietly.

"What was that?" Ponch asked. Jon forgot he was still on the phone.

"Oh sorry, Ponch, it was nothing," Jon said.

"Ok, bye, see ya tomorrow," Ponch said, then hung up. Jon hung up, and once again gave out a long sigh.

"Not home yet," he repeated sadly.

 _To Be continued…._


	2. Overjoyed

Overjoyed.

Ponch and his family got home at Six in the morning. Ponch called Jon as soon as he got home.

"Hello, Jon Baker speaking."

"Hi, Jon, it's me. I am home now. When do you wanna hang out?" Ponch asked.

"I'll pick you up around eight," Jon replied.

"Ok, I'll see ya then," Ponch said then hung up.

"Lexi, Jon is gonna be here at eight," Ponch said. Lexi smiled.

"Ok, have fun! I am going to bed for a few hours. If I am not awake when you leave, leave a note. I love you," Lexi said. She kissed Ponch.

"I love you too," Ponch replied. He hugged her, and kissed her.

 _Meanwhile…_

Jon showed up at eight, and took Ponch with him to the store.

"I wanna get you something special," Jon said.

"What?" Ponch asked.

"A box of ding dongs," Jon replied. Ponch was overjoyed.

"DING DONGS!" he exclaimed with big eyes. "Jon you are the best friend I could ever have," he said then hugged Jon.

"Thanks," Jon replied. Ponch hugged him again.

"You're the best even if you don't buy me ding dongs," Ponch added. Jon was really happy.

"Thanks, Ponch. You are the best too," Jon said.

"We can't both be the best," Ponch said with a smile.

"You're right," Jon replied.

"I know I am, aren't I amazing?" Ponch said playfully. Jon laughed.

"It is good to have you back, partner," he said. Ponch smiled at Jon.

"It's good to be back," he replied.

 _To be continued…._


	3. Pickles

Pickles.

Ponch and Jon walked into the briefing room, and saw this big jar of pickles sitting out.

"What is that?" Jon asked.

"Pickles," Ponch said sweetly. Jon rolled his eyes.

"Thanks, Ponch. I just wanted to know why it was here," Jon said.

"Oh, that I can't answer," Ponch replied. Jon laughed.

"Thanks," he said.

"No problem, partner," Ponch said. Then Bear walked in.

"Hi, guys, you wanna join in the contest?"

"What contest?" Ponch asked.

"Who can eat the most pickles in one minute," Bear said.

"EWW!" Ponch said a little loudly.

"Sorry, they taste bad," he said spitting out a pickle.

"You weren't supposed to eat any yet," Bear said.

"Sorry, I just wanted to know if I liked it or not," Ponch replied. Bear laughed.

"Ok, so Jon, you wanna do it?" Bear asked.

"Sure, why not. At least I know I won't have to compete against Ponch," Jon said laughing a little.

"Anybody have some water?" Ponch asked. Bear and Jon laughed.

 _Meanwhile…._

The time for the contest came too soon. It was only Jon, Getraer, and Grossie in it.

"Winner, gets to keep this big jar of pickles," Bear said. Then started a timer.

"Ready, Set GO!" he said. And they began to eat their pickles. Ponch wanted to throw up, that looked super gross.

"I hate eating contests," he admitted to Bonnie.

"Oh, I know what you mean. People eat really fast and stuff falls out of their mouths. It is disgusting," she replied.

 _Meanwhile…._

"And the winner is, Jon Baker!" Bear announced.

"And because I am such a nice guy...I am giving my prize to Ponch," Jon said. Ponch looked terrified.

"You're giving me that big jar of pickles?" he asked. Jon laughed.

"Ponch, your reaction was priceless. I was just kidding," Jon said. Everyone began to laugh.

THE

END


End file.
